


Tag

by tellthenight



Series: Writing Prompt Wednesday [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, Bottom Dean, Destiel - Freeform, First Meeting, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Musician Castiel, Musician Dean, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, bottom dom Dean, sub top Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:59:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5157899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellthenight/pseuds/tellthenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is stuck in a musical career mess so he flies to Kansas City to see his best friend Charlie and meet with a potential recording partner. Charlie urges him to make some changes and when Cas spots Dean singing in a bar he decides to start making those changes immediately.</p><p>This fic was written for Writing Prompt Wednesday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tag

**Author's Note:**

> These shorts are all based on Writing Prompt Wednesday prompts created on tumblr by unforth
> 
> These shorts are not related to each other at all except for the fact that they come from Unforth's prompts. So different AUs, different characters, etc. This is not actually a series.
> 
> Help me tag this thing. If you see something you think should be tagged please let me know.
> 
>  **PROMPT:** The label thinks it’d be brilliant if we did a duet even though we have completely different styles and we are NEVER going to make this work AU (and boy did I cheat to bend this prompt to my will)

“Just get on the plane, Cas.”

“It’s all wrong, Charlie. I listened to him again last night. I had a glass of wine, I listened-”

“With an open mind?” He could hear her facial expression, eyebrows up, eyes wide in that look she used to divine truth from him, and goddammit it always worked.

“With an open mind, and it’s shit. I don’t- I can’t-”

“Get on the plane. I’ll take you out to dinner and we’ll talk about it. He’s not a bad guy.”

Cas looked up and down the walkway for his gate, and started heading the right way. “I don’t care if he’s a nice guy. I don’t like his music. It’s too unstructured, and I’ve been told his recording style is going to be incredibly incompatible. I don’t improvise.”

“Why?”

Cas sputtered. “Charlie, that’s not-”

“Open mind, Cas. You said you want to make changes in your career and that doesn’t happen if you don’t actual change. Come here, play something different. If it doesn’t work it doesn’t work, but at least you can say you tried.”

Cas found an empty seat at his gate and dropped his backpack there, violin case set on it’s end. “I’m at the gate. I want barbecue when I get there.”

***

The flight was uneventful and when he got out at KCI Charlie was already waiting at baggage claim.

“How was it?” she asked as they waited for his bag to come around on the carousel.

“Boring. Barbecue?”

“Oklahoma Joe’s. I have someone I want you to meet while you’re here.”

“Who?”

“His name is Sam Winchester. He’s a cellist I’ve been playing with for awhile. I think you’d really like him.”

“Are you trying to set me up?”

“Only if you want to be set up.” She glanced at him slyly, then back to the carousel.

Cas stepped forward to grab his suitcase and Charlie offered to carry his violin. It was a short walk out to her car in the center parking lot and after loading his things they were on their way.

“We have a rehearsal tomorrow night if you want to come. You’re welcome to play along or listen or whatever.” Charlie said.

“That’s fine.”

“We sometimes go to dinner after. Maybe you can talk to Sam a little bit.”

“I thought it wasn’t a set up.”

Charlie grinned. “It’s not. It’s two musicians getting to know each other. You haven’t done that in a while.”

“God, Charlie. Fine. Whatever. I know I’m a mess, but can we just fix one problem at a time?

“Where do you want to start? Career or love life?”

“With this Balthazar guy. Can you just come in on the meeting and be an objective observer?”

“I’m probably on his side, though.”

“Why?”

“Because, Cas. You need to branch out. Gabriel thinks this is a good match for you too. Has he ever steered you wrong in your career?”

“Yes.” Cas said grumpily. “Some of the gigs are-”

“Never mind. Barbecue tonight, we’ll get some drinks and you’re not allowed to ponder the Balthazar decision until you get back to your hotel room.”

***  
They stopped off at the hotel so Cas could check in and store his stuff but they turned right around to head out for the night. The barbecue was great, but drinking was better. They took a table in a bar where a cover band was playing loud stuff and Cas kept the drinks coming.

The band was small, a broad shouldered guy played electric guitar and a short girl with dark hair played bass toward the back. The drummer sported a mullet, and Cas turned to Charlie to mock him, but then the guy who had been playing rhythm behind their female lead singer stepped up to the mic to sing and Cas melted back into his seat as the first notes of Sweet Home Alabama were struck.

“You know anyone in the band?” he asked Charlie.

“Pamela playing bass back there. She’s played upright for us a few times.”

“You know the guy singing?”

“No, but I can ask Pamela later. Or you can ask him.”

Cas colored at the thought, mostly because Charlie was sitting there. She’d mentioned her friend Sam, but this guy looked like passion and energy charged his entire body. He poured everything he had into the way he sang and played. The way he looked around the room with eyes settling on several people to engage the audience- he was a great performer. Why he was playing bar gigs was beyond Cas. The rest of the group was fine, but there was something about this guitarist. Cas tried to pinpoint it, but then his eyes settled on Cas and a small smile pulled one corner of his mouth up and his tongue flicked out over his lower lip. Cas caught the whole motion and when he met the guitarist’s eyes they seemed to shine at him. The grin widened, and Cas stared until Charlie smacked his arm.

“Forget about Sam. Go after him.”

“I’m not going to-”

“Maybe it would help you relax. You know- for tomorrow.”

“I don’t just pick up guys in bars, Charlie.”

“Change, remember? Try new things?” She nodded suggestively to the stage. “Do new things?”

Cas shook his head as he stood. “Another round?”

They stayed late, talking about the quartet project Charlie was working on, and then wound back to Cas’s problem.

“Maybe just play with a bunch of different people for awhile, not just whoever Gabriel sets you up with. Check out of your hotel and come stay with me and Dorothy. You can come to some of my groups and I’ll introduce you to some people.”

“Maybe. How do I do this meeting tomorrow? I _hate_ his style. It’s not going to work.”

“So play stuff together then say it didn’t work out but thanks for the chance.”

“Charlie-”

“Hey.” Cas looked up at the deep voice interrupting them, and there he was- Mr. Guitarist with the bright eyes. “Sorry to interrupt, but I wanted to introduce myself.” He extended a hand. “Dean.”

Cas shook it, a frown growing deeper on his face. “Cas.”

“Cas.” Dean echoed him, and his tone vibrated through Cas. “What are you doing after this?”

“He’s free,” Charlie jumped in. “And I have to get home. So... you know. Call a cab, Cas.” Charlie gathered her jacket and bag as she chattered, but she gave him a serious look behind Dean’s back and Cas nodded to her. _Yes. Go. I’m staying with this guy._

Dean took the seat Charlie had vacated. “I didn’t mean to chase your friend off.”

“She wants to get home to her girlfriend anyway.” Cas said.

“Did you come out for any special reason tonight?” Dean scooted a little closer and Cas did the same. Dean leaned his elbows on the table and smiled at him. Maybe Charlie was right.

“Nothing special. I just got in town and I haven’t seen her in awhile.”

“Where are you from?”

“Chicago.”

Dean looked down at his hands, and when his eyes flicked back up to Cas under long lashes Cas nearly shuddered from the shock up his spine.

“Here for fun? Work?” Dean asked.

“Both I guess.” Charlie was right. _Try new things._

“Have to work tomorrow?” Dean leaned closer and Cas mirrored him.

“Not ‘til late,” Cas said.

“Me neither,” Dean glanced down to Cas’s mouth and then back to his eyes. “Can I?” His tongue flicked out again and Cas nodded faintly. Dean’s mouth was soft on his, firm, but not aggressive. Cas was the one that licked into Dean’s mouth first, breaking open the seam of his lips and exploring the space. He tasted like whisky and something sweet and he prodded back at Cas carefully.

Cas pulled back first and they breathed in each other’s space, Cas harder than Dean. “Do you want to go?” Cas asked. “I have a room.”

“Let me grab my gear.” He left Cas smiling as he went back to grab his guitar, but as soon as he was out of sight Cas’s brain started working again and a general sense of panic overwhelmed him. He never did this- never asked guys out and took them home the same night. But Charlie said… Cas had the chance to leave while Dean grabbed his stuff and he stood up intending to do so, but then Dean came back out with those eyes and the broad grin and all Cas wanted to do was take him home and fuck him.

They didn’t wait long for a cab, and they sat thigh to thigh on the short ride to the hotel. Cas slid a hand to Dean’s knee and Dean settled an arm around Cas’s shoulders, leaning in for a long almost lazy kiss. Dean sucked at Cas’s lower lip and Cas leaned into him, an unintentional whine escaping. Cas practically threw money at the driver as they got out, and when Dean had his guitar they walked inside like they hadn’t just been all over each other. In the elevator Dean grinned at Cas and when Cas returned it Dean winked. Heat pooled in Cas’s gut, and he took a deep breath before he stepped out, Dean right on his heels. It took him three times to scan his room key correctly, mostly because Dean was kissing the back of his neck as he tried. They bumped through the doorway and Dean abandoned his guitar just inside in favor of holding Cas’s face in his hands as he kissed him slow and sweet. Cas breathed along with him, taking in each small move of Dean’s tongue, the way his fingers moved in his hair and around his neck. Dean walked them to the bed in small steps along with each touch and when they reached the bed he pulled back just enough to whisper.

“Can I?” He traced down Cas’s sides with light finger and caught the edge of Cas's t-shirt to touch the bare skin underneath.

Cas nodded against him and their foreheads touched until Dean pulled Cas’s shirt over his head and threw it to the floor. Dean's hands wandered over Cas’s back, following each bump in his spine until he reached the top, and his fingers curled into Cas’s hair at the neck. Cas kissed Dean again, sucking his tongue in and holding his head close. Dean’s free hand spread wide over Cas’s back, crushing Cas against him. After that it was a flurry of shedding clothes until they were pressed naked together with only faint light from the bathroom to reveal them. Cas went to his knees, following the sharp lines of Dean’s torso, and when he swallowed him down he was grateful for Dean’s hands on his head, pulling lightly as he moaned.

“Fuck, yeah, Cas. Just like that.” Dean groaned loud when Cas came off with a pop.

“What do you want?” Cas asked. He licked at Dean’s slit and around the head while he stroked him slowly. He looked up to see Dean’s intense green eyes focused down on him.

“God, I want you to fuck me.” Dean gasped. “Would you do that?”

“I’ve wanted to ever since you looked at me from the stage.” Cas rose up and kissed Dean fiercely. Dean grabbed back at him, indulging in the deep kiss for a moment.

“Just a second, “ Dean gasped out and he left Cas by the bed, popping open his guitar case with several sharp clicks and coming back with a bottle of lube and a condom.

“Prepared,” Cas said.

“Waiting for you, I guess.” Dean said. Cas knew it was a line, but he didn’t care. He wanted to fuck this gorgeous stranger and change it up like Charlie said. Cas kissed Dean and pushed him toward the bed. Dean went down on his back and grinned as Cas moved over him, up on his knees.

“You are beautiful,” Cas breathed as he kissed down Dean’s chest.

“Like you’re not fucking gorgeous,” Dean said and Cas laughed against the skin of Dean’s stomach. His muscles tightened and Cas smoothed a hand over them on his way down. Dean’s reaction was worth it, and Cas smirked as Dean twisted against the touch. Cas kissed on down into the crease where his hips joined his torso. Dean’s hands came back to Cas’s head as Cas skimmed past his dick.

“Oh, god I want you to fuck me. Please just-”

Cas settled between Dean’s legs and opened the lube. It was cold for a moment, but then he pressed against Dean’s pucker and they both shuddered a little. Cas worked him open, kissing down his thighs as he went from one finger to two, smiling against Dean’s skin with every sound that came out of him. Cas made his way back up to Dean’s stomach before he added the third finger and he was back up to Dean’s throat by the time Dean started begging for his cock.

“Fuck, Cas, I’m ready. Just-”

Cas licked up the curve of Dean’s throat again before he settled back on his knees. Dean opened the condom and put it on for him. Cas pulsed thick with need and he stroked himself a few times as he added lube. He pressed against Dean slowly, in spite of the way Dean begged until finally he was seated deep and they were both breathing hard.

“Cas…” Dean gasped and Cas moved, slight at first, but then as Dean cried out louder he worked harder, faster, pumping in and out as hard as Dean demanded until he was crying out too. Cas came hard and Dean just behind him, spurting white up between them. Cas collapsed against Dean’s chest, panting hard and ignoring the stickiness between them. One of Dean’s hands settled on his back, and for a while all they did was breath together as they recovered. Cas pushed away first, reluctant, but messy. He took care of the condom in the bathroom and then returned to Dean, who was still panting on the bed.

“Washcloth or shower?”

Dean’s lips pulled into a half-smile and Cas’s heart turned. “You joining me if I choose a shower?”

Cas walked back to the bed. “I’ll join you either way,” He said as he bent down to kiss Dean. Dean accepted the gentle kiss and added a quick swipe across Cas’s lower lip with his tongue. “Shower,” he said.

***

Cas groaned before he opened his eyes. It was too bright, too early, his head- and then he rolled into a solid body and froze. Dean slept next to him, one arm slung up over his eyes and bare chest moving with each breath. God, he was beautiful. How that had happened, he had no idea. But he could get used to that easy smile, and the way he held his face when they kissed.

“Stop staring,” Dean croaked.

“Admiring.” Cas said as he resettled on his stomach, head turned to Dean.

Dean raised one eyelid to see Cas and his smile broke out again. “I have to see you again. How long are you here?”

“I don’t know," Cas said. “I have a couple meetings planned for the next few days, but I was thinking about staying with my friend longer.”

“You should do that.” Dean rolled onto his side. “The staying part.”

Cas laughed. “Yeah?”

“How else am I supposed to get to know you better?”

Cas kissed him until Dean’s fingers brushed at the back of his neck. “I can think of some ways,” Cas whispered against his skin.

***

As promised, Charlie was there for the meeting when the cab dropped Cas at the curb. She waved from inside the building and Cas put his violin case on his back before walking up the stairs to meet her.

“How did it go with guitar guy?”

Cas flushed and stammered and Charlie’s face lit up. “Good for you! I bet he was amazing. Was he amazing?”

“Charlie.” He hissed, and she backed off.

“Okay, okay. Did he stay or was it-”

Cas fixed her with a glare and she shut her mouth. “Okay. Upstairs to the studio.”

Balthazar was not there. His agent was there, Gabriel was there, but no Balthazar. Cas listened half-heartedly to the agent going on and on about Balthazar’s talents, but his head was with Dean. Telling Dean he had plans for the entire afternoon and evening had been incredibly difficult, but they’d made dinner plans for the following day. Of course that felt like a million years away when all he wanted was to keep Dean in bed all day.

He stood up when they’d waited an hour with no word from the other musician. “I think we’re done here.”

Gabriel didn’t argue as Cas collected his things and stepped out into the hall with Charlie, but he unloaded on him once they were out of earshot from the other agent. Cas fought back.

“I told you before I came here that I didn’t want to play with him. I told you, I told Charlie-”

“Stop being so goddamn inflexible, Cassie! I’m trying to help you move into a new phase in your career and you’re going to have to branch out.”

Cas looked Gabriel in the eye and sighed. “It’s my career, and I’m not going to waste my time with a guy like that.”

“Well, then you better figure something out fast, little brother.”

“I’m going to introduce him to some people, Gabe.” Charlie interceded. “Right, Cas? He’s coming to a rehearsal with me this evening.”

“Sure. Great. Just pull it together, okay? I’ll do what I can to salvage this mess.” Gabriel pulled the door to the studio open again.

Cas followed Charlie to her car and closed his eyes when she took off.

“Don’t let him get to you.”

“I don’t think I want to record anymore.” Cas said suddenly. He expected a big reaction from Charlie, but she took it in stride and kept her eyes on the road.

“Then don’t,” she said. “Come play with us sometimes, get some local work. You can look into openings at the symphony.”

“I don’t- I don’t want to do any of this. You said I need a change, Charlie, and you’re right. I think it has to be a big one.”

Charlie went quiet for a few blocks and when she spoke again her voice was full of hesitancy. “Are you going to stop playing?”

Cas looked out the window rather than meet her eyes. “I don’t know. I don’t think so..”

“Follow me around for awhile. I’ll introduce you to some people and you can try some stuff out. I’m serious about you coming to stay with us. Dorothy is pissed that you didn’t ask already.”

“Charlie-”

“Serious, Cas. Stay as long as you need.”

***

Charlie was right. Again. Sam was hilarious and compassionate and kind as well as being an amazing cellist. If Cas hadn’t met Dean he’d definitely consider going out with the guy, but where Sam was attractive in a cuddly bear hug kind of way, Dean’s presence was electric and intense. Sam was the kind of guy he would normally be attracted to, but he wanted whatever was different about Dean.

Cas picked through his food at dinner while he listened to Charlie talking with her friends, his head half in and out of the conversation until he heard his name and realized she’d been talking about him.

“It’s okay, Cas. You’re just a little burnt out,” Charlie said.

There were nods around the table. “It happens,” Sarah said. She was the pretty violist that kept an obvious eye on Sam.

“You should get into some other styles. You playing mostly classical right now?”

“Some, but not really. Some jazz, some classical, but on electric.”

“You know what you should do?" Sam asked. "My brother runs this improv thing where you tag in and out. You just bring whatever instrument you want to play and you tag in when you have something that fits and people step out when they want to.”

“I don’t really improv-” Cas started making his usual excuse and Charlie leaned across the table.

“You’re going. Sign us up, Sam. Cas, you can watch for awhile before you jump in. What’s the worst that can happen?” Charlie was sincere, but Cas still rolled his eyes at her.

“I get up there and sound like an idiot?”

“So then you tag out and try again when it seems to hit a spot that fits you better,” Sam said. “Most of us try to make it there every other month or so. It’s good practice. There has to be at least two instruments playing at once, but otherwise it can go anywhere. Some of us bring more than one instrument and switch up on different turns.”

Cas cradled his head in his hands. “Okay, I’ll go,” He finally said, and the table cheered. “but no promises,” he called over them.

***

“Let me drive you,” Charlie said.

“I’m gonna’ grab a cab,” Cas said.

“Are you going to be okay at the hotel by yourself?”

“I’m a grown man, Charlie.”

“A drunk grown man.”

“I’m gonna’ go sleep. And I’ll check out tomorrow and come to your place.”

That made Charlie smile. “So you’re going to stay awhile?”

Cas nodded loosely. “I think so.”

“Good! We’ll take care of you.”

Charlie didn’t leave until he was actually in the cab. It would be a short ride- in fact, he could have walked to the hotel from Power & Light, but not drunk like this. Not in a strange city. The second the driver took off he dialed.

“I didn’t think I’d hear from you tonight.” Dean’s deep voice was even more potent over the phone and Cas licked his lips.

“I’m going back to my room.”

“Yeah? How’d your meeting go?”

“Terrible. But I’ve been thinking about you all night to make up for it.” Cas smiled into his phone. “I know you’re working, but… you should be here.”

Dean chuckled and heat spread through Cas. That laugh, the smile, the way Dean looked at him…

“You sound like you’ve had a few.”

“Friends took me out to drink it off.”

“Ahhh.”

“Dean, you should be here. With me.” The cab stopped and Cas handed over his cash. It took two tries at the handle, but he made it out while Dean was silent.

“Are you there now?”

“Walking in.”

“You should probably get some sleep.”

Cas pressed the button on the elevator and looked up to check the light. “So it’s a no, huh? Trying to let me down gently?”

Dean chuckled again and Cas was thankful that the elevator door opened right then and gave him a hideout. The doors slid closed and Cas pressed a palm to the growing bulge in his pants. He sighed deep into the phone as the pressure provided some small measure of relief.

“Oh, Cas…” Dean breathed into the phone too and Cas pressed the button for his floor several times, willing it to go faster. If he couldn’t actually have Dean there he could have a great time thinking of him on his own.

“I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then," Cas said. "For the dinner or whatever.”He fairly bolted out of the elevator when it dinged to his floor.

“Cas, I just want to do things right, you know?”

Cas fumbled for his wallet and the keycard in there, and made it into the room on the second pass. “That’s funny. You’ve already seen me naked.”

“I want to take you to dinner and have a real conversation.”

“God… I’m not hungry, Dean.” Cas leaned against the wall as he tried to get his jeans off. Damn button. But then it opened and he didn’t even bother with the zipper, sliding his hand in and pressing. He sighed again.

“Are you in your room?” Dean breathed hard into the phone.

“Yes.” Cas punched out. He rubbed over his boxers up and down, relieved to finally have pressure there and at the same time he was left dissatisfied.

“Take your clothes off and lay on the bed.”

Cas groaned at the words and shoved his boxers and jeans down, He stepped out of the pile of clothes and tried to work the buttons on his shirt, but that took longer.

“Are you laying down?”

“My shirt is… problematic.”

“What a fancy drunk vocabulary.”

Cas laughed as he undid the last buttons. He threw it aside and settled back on the bed.

“Lay down, Cas.”

“I am.”

“Touch yourself anywhere you want, but not your cock. That’s mine. You understand?”

“Yes,” Cas panted as his hands wandered his body. He felt hot all over, all of it pulsing down to one point. But Dean told him not to touch, so he settled for the flat plane of his stomach drawing light circles and grazing down close but never touching.

“Cas, talk to me.” Dean was still breathing fast and the sound of it made Cas even harder.

“I can’t. I don’t-”

“You don’t do dirty talk? It’s a little late for that.” Dean laughed and Cas moaned at the sound. His cock leaked pre-come and it took all Cas’s energy to keep from touching it. He gripped the blanket with one hand and used the other to skim down to his thighs and everywhere but his cock. A needy whine left his lips and he heard Dean’s breathing change on the other end of the line.

“Cas,” Dean said and the name was nothing short of worshipful amidst his frenzied breathing. “Talk to me.”

“I don’t know what to say.” Cas panted.

“Say whatever you’re doing or what you want me to do.”

“Dean-”

Dean chuckled again and the sound went straight to his dick, twitching and leaking, begging him to touch. “Fuck, Cas, I want you to open the door and cry because of the time you’ll have to wait while I open myself up for you. I want you to be so hard for me that you practically come when you see me, but you’re going to wait.” Dean’s voice had gone impossibly even, and while Cas’s body strained for release Cas marveled at Dean's control.

“You’re going to watch me first," Dean said, "and when I finally let you fuck me you’re going to beg me to let you come. I don’t know yet if I’ll say yes.”

Cas whimpered, one hand working his balls and another edging down to his pucker to seek any sort of release he could. “Please, Dean. Let me just-”

“Don’t do it, Cas,” Dean’s voice was light but Cas caught the firm line he drew. “I told you already that your cock is mine.”

There was a knock and Cas froze. “Shit.”

“What?”

“Someone’s here.”

“Answer it,” Dean said.

“Dean, I-”

“Cas.” That voice again and Cas pushed up off the bed. _Am I doing this? Am I opening a door naked and hard and_ \- he peered through the little peep hole and practically ripped the door open.

“Dean,” he breathed before Dean was in his space smelling like beer and leather and walking him backwards with light hands starting at his shoulders and dropping to his elbows. Dean’s lips slid up on one side in a half smile, and when they’d reached the bed and the door had slammed closed behind them he looked Cas up and down, eyes lingering on the heavy red cock between them. His tongue darted out to wet his lower lip before he spoke.

“You haven’t touched, have you?”

Cas shook his head, still in disbelief that Dean was actually there.

“Do you want to come, Cas?”

Cas whined at the words. The answer was yes, but he was pretty sure Dean would make him wait. Dean slid off his jacket and tossed it over the chair. He started next on the dark green button down he was wearing over a grey t-shirt. His eyes never left Cas’s as he worked his way down. Cas’s cock twitched as Dean’s hands moved to the lowest buttons where he nearly brushed against him. Dean threw the shirt over hisjacket then stepped up against Cas, the friction drawing needy noises from Cas. Dean grasped his face and kissed him firmly. Cas opened for him easily, trying his best not to be too greedy, but so much time wanting had left him wanton. He pulled Dean in at the waist and pushed up under his t-shirt, navigating up quickly and breaking the kiss to pull away the fabric that separated them.

“You remember what I said, Cas?” Dean asked, voice rumbling down deep.

“Yes.” It was barely a whisper. Cas wanted Dean to throw all that out the window, to be so caught up that they could just come together right now. He felt how much Dean wanted him.

Dean stepped back and pulled a bottle of lube out of his pocket. He tossed it past Castiel onto the bed then dug in again, this time producing a few condoms and guitar picks. He separated the condoms out and shoed the guitar picks back in his pocket before he undid his jeans and stepped out of them. His cock strained against his boxers and Cas pressed their bodies together, demanding a kiss and hoping that Dean would throw out the original plan in favor of action now, but Dean gripped his shoulders and leaned back a little to look Cas in the eye.

“I told you you’re gonna’ wait. You’re gonna’ wait until I let you fuck me, and you’re still not gonna’ come ‘til I say.” Dean licked his lips and Cas tracked the motion. That mouth, and those lips. Cas needed those lips on him again. “You’re gonna wait because I told you to,” Dean added and nudged Cas to the bed. “Have a seat.”

Cas obeyed. Dean smiled at him, not the easy grins from earlier, but something fiercer. The green in his eyes had thinned as his pupils dilated and the increased black did nothing but increase Cas's desire. Dean dropped his boxers and grabbed the lube, slicking some between his fingers before he turned back to Cas. “Don’t touch,” he said, eyes dropping to Cas’s cock, then flicking back up to Cas’s blues. Cas nodded his understanding and Dean started.

He put a knee up on the bed next to Cas so that his ass was right there and he teased himself for only a moment before pressing a finger in, slow at first. Up to the first knuckle then out- again, again, again and Cas moaned when the whole finger went in.

“Can I touch you?” he whispered hopefully, eyes devouring the scene before him- Dean’s ass practically in his face, his cock hanging thick.

“Not yet,” Dean breathed in then out in a rush as he added a second finger and Cas groaned. He had to touch his ass, mark it, suck his cock, anything to have some piece of Dean.

“Dean,” Cas gripped the sheets, watching every move-- how slow Dean worked at first, then a little faster, stretching himself, the way he breathed as his fingers worked. Cas memorized it all, biting his lower lip as he started to work his own thighs, then his balls--everywhere but the cock he had promised to Dean.

Dean made a contented noise and looked back at him. “Cas?”

“Please. I need to touch you. I have to.”

Dean answered him with an added finger and Cas groaned. His cock ached with need and want. “Fuck, Dean, please. I have to have you, I-”

Dean answered with quick breaths as he fucked himself on his fingers. “You want- this- Cas?”

“God yes. Let me touch you.” The words tumbled out in a rush and Dean’s uneven nod was all Cas needed to reach out and touch the smooth skin of Dean’s thigh. That mere brush sent a quiver through him and he dug his fingers in, massaging the muscle there and moving higher until he had one firm cheek in his hand. He kissed him, sucking a mark and scraping his teeth over the same spot, earning a hiss of air pulled in between Dean’s teeth.

“Cas, condom.” Dean’s words came out strangled, but Cas needed no further instruction. He moved quick, putting the condom on and trying his best to add lube without stroking himself. As soon as Dean’s fingers finished he was pressed close his cock eager and desperate, but he remembered.

“Will you let me fuck you?”

Dean straightened up and Cas’s body tensed with the loss of the open position. Dean turned to him though and kissed him, tongue licking into him, one hand tucking into the messy curls at his neck. “Don’t come,” he whispered against Cas’s lips, and lay down on the bed.

Cas moved over him, the anticipation binding his chest. As much as he wanted to press in and seek relief he didn’t know if he could hold up his end of the bargain. Dean lay there, that wolfish grin on his face, begging him to fuck him without saying the words just by presenting his body open for the taking. Cas grabbed a pillow and Dean lifted for him, resettling his hips at the higher angle. Dean kept his eyes focused on him in this unnerving, intimate way that pulled Cas in. He touched against Dean’s entrance and they both gasped air as he pushed in. Cas went slow, just as much for himself as Dean, too fast and it would be over for him, his promise blown to hell. He kept it slow even when Dean insisted on more, because goddammit he was going to keep his promise.

“Cas... fuck. Fuck.”

Cas bent over him, a hand planted firmly on either side of his body and kissed him quick, but then Dean had both hands on his face, pulling him back in for something slower to match Cas’s pace. Dean sucked on his tongue, fingers raking through Cas's hair. All Cas could think about was his promise to Dean.

“Not fair,” Cas gasped out when he broke free of the kiss.

“Yeah?”

“I can’t… come… but you... pull shit... like that.” Cas moved faster. He had to. His eyes slid closed and he pushed up off of Dean’s chest. It was with great pain that he pulled out completely and resettled back on his knees, chest heaving.

Dean pushed up on his elbows. “Fuck me, Cas. Come on.”

“I can’t guarantee-”

“Yeah, you can.” Dean sat up all the way and kissed him lightly, then nipped at his lower lip. “You’re going to fuck me hard and you’re going to hold on until I say.”

“Dean,”

“Fuck me, Cas. You want to fuck me, right?”

Cas let out a growl he didn’t know he had in him. He pushed Dean back and pulled his knee up for better access. He pressed back to him and in, faster this time than the first and they both let out the air they’d been holding.

“Come on, Cas. Fuck me hard. Don’t hold back.” Dean goaded him and Cas settled all the way in for just a moment before he started to move, meeting Dean’s demand. Delicious sounds slipped from Dean’s mouth and Cas echoed him. He drove harder, spurred on by Dean’s noises.

“Dean, I can’t-” he gasped out.

“Come, Cas. Now.”

Cas let go, breaching the wall he’d carefully constructed around his hasty promise. Relief and pleasure and heat flooded through him as he came hard, thrusting unevenly as his body completely took over. He lost track of Dean beneath him for a moment, but when he came back to himself and managed to open his eyes, Dean was grinning at him, the same easy smile from the night before at the bar when he’d been playing on stage.

“Hi.”

Cas smiled lazily, and leaned down to kiss him, slow, sucking, memorizing. “Hi,” he finally answered back.

“Shower?” Dean asked.

“Together.” Cas said, before kissing him again.

***

Cas woke first again, but this time to Dean curled behind him, a knee between his legs and one arm slung over his waist, hand pressed tight to his chest. Humid breath hit the back of his neck just under his hairline. He could get used to this.

He hated to move, but the bathroom was calling to him. He wriggled himself away from Dean, claiming success when Dean seemed to sleep right through. On his way back to bed he found his jeans on the floor and fished for his phone in the pocket He sat gingerly on the edge of the bed, twisting to see Dean before he checked his messages.

Three texts from Charlie- one asking for him to call in the morning so she knew he was still alive, and 2 more about remembering the improv session. Gabriel had also left a message and that one left Cas angry. Gabe had arranged another meeting with Balthazar for the next day and wanted Cas to “pencil it in”

A warm hand pressed against his back and Cas turned. Dean was still snuggled in against the bed save the arm he’d extended to touch Cas.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“Checking messages.”

“Come back to bed.”

Cas set his phone on the nightstand and curled in next to Dean. In his sleep Dean had looked ten years younger, but now with the animation of his amazing smile and the way his eyes crinkled at the sides he was perfect. Cas kissed him and Dean joined in heartily.

“I know this is weird, but do you have plans for today?” Dean asked.

“No.”

“Can I take you around the city?”

“Sure. You don’t have plans?”

“I’m playing late tonight.”

“I have something too.” Cas looked away for a moment. “We gotta stop working late at night or start having morning sex.” Cas’s brain kicked in the second the words came out and all they implied. Dean was a pick up at a bar. Yeah, they’d had sex two nights in a row and the previous morning, but Cas didn’t even know his last name. He stammered a retraction, but Dean kissed him and smiled when he pulled back, hands still on Cas’s face.

“Sounds like you’re staying.”

“Yeah,” Cas breathed.

“So we should get started on that morning sex idea.” Dean kissed him playfully. “I think it’s your best one yet.”

Cas laughed as Dean pulled him on top and crushed him close.

***

“Yes, I’m alive,” Cas said.

“Thank god,” Charlie said. “I felt sick when I watched you leave in that cab.”

“That’s a little much.”

“You were drunk and I was sending you off alone, Cas! I’m a shitty friend.”

Cas laughed. “Don’t worry, I wasn’t alone.”

Stunned silence followed for a moment. “Cas?”

Cas glanced over at Dean in the driver’s seat. He was parking behind Charlie’s apartment building at that very moment, and she’d see for herself soon. “I’m almost there. See you in a minute.” He hung up even though he heard her squawk of protest.

“Are you sure she’s going to be okay with me? I mean you’ve known me like five seconds and I don’t even know what kind of pizza you like.”

“Pretty much anything but mushrooms,” Cas said. “And she’ll like you. She was super excited when she found out I took you back to my room.”

“The first time?”

“Well, she doesn’t know about the second time yet.” Cas blushed furiously and Dean laughed. “I didn’t know you would come to my room!” Cas insisted. “You were working! I was going to-” Cas paused. “How did you get there?”

“You called right after our set had finished,and your hotel is like five blocks away. Perfect timing.” Dean grinned and Cas melted. “Are we going up?”

“Yeah.”

Cas grabbed his suitcase out of the trunk and led the way to Charlie’s apartment. She wrenched open the door ready with words of chastisement but her mouth dropped open when she saw Dean standing behind Cas.

“Oh… Guitar Guy.”

“Guitar Guy. I like it, but I usually go by Dean.”

“Right. Dean. Sorry. Why don’t you sit on the couch and I’ll show Cas the guest room?”

Dean sat and Cas followed her back. His violin was already there on the bed from when he’d left it the previous day, and he parked the suitcase at the end of the bed. He turned back with the intention of thanking Charlie for her hospitality, but the door was shut and she stood in front of it, arms crossed.

“Talk,” she said.

“Um, that’s Dean. We… hit it off, and he’s going to take me around the city today.”

“Did you sleep with him again?”

“Y-yes?”

“Is this a thing now? Are you guys together?”

“It’s been less than 48 hours, let’s not-”

“Castiel.” She fixed him with solemn eyes. “You get emotionally tangled up and hurt and this one will be my fault because I-”

Cas put his arms around her and her forehead bumped his shoulder. She wrapped her arms around his waist.

“I’m an adult, Charlie. I know I’ve done stupid things in the past, but I think Dean is different. You said change and I’m trying.”

“Okay,” She sniffed. “Are you still coming to the tag improv thing tonight?”

“Yeah. Dean has to work.”

Charlie stiffened in his arms and pulled away. “Are you staying because of him?”

Cas sighed. “I don’t know, Charlie. Maybe? I don’t really have anything left in Chicago after Inias.”

“Okay, okay. I just… I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“I know. I’ll be careful this time.”

***

Dean returned Cas to Charlie’s apartment building after their day out. They walked the plaza and ate at Beer Kitchen and walked by Dean’s place in Westport. They didn’t go in, tempting as it was, and now that they were in Dean’s car outside Charlie’s building trying to separate for the evening Cas regretted that decision.

“How late does your meeting go?” Dean asked.

“I don’t know. We’re starting at 9. A couple hours? Can I call you?”

Dean grinned. “You can always call, but I won’t answer while I’m on stage.”

Cas laughed. “Of course not.” He kissed Dean, savoring the feel of those lips. “I’ll text when I’m done and you can decide what to do.”

“So I’m picking you up and taking you back to my place?”

“If we get that far,” Cas teased, kissing him again.

Cas’s phone buzzed in his pocket and he knew without looking that it was Charlie pestering him about being late.

“I gotta’ go. I’ll let you know when I get out of there.” Cas popped the door and Dean leaned across the seat to see him out the window when the door closed.

“Okay. Good luck or whatever.”

“Thanks.”

Cas watched Dean drive off before he went up the stairs to Charlie’s place.

***

Sam and Sarah met them there and there were another seven or eight musicians standing around unpacking various instruments. The room was small, but did have a stage with a baby grand on it and the mulleted drummer from Dean’s band was setting up his kit on the stage as well. Cas also recognized Pamela, the bassist that Charlie said she knew.

“So what do I do again?” Cas asked Sam.

“Go ahead and get your violin out.” Sam was already unpacking his cello, bow first, tightening the bow hair before pulling out the instrument. “My brother usually stays at the piano the whole time and Ash- up there with the drums- keeps a beat. And then you step up to play along when you want to and you get off the stage by having someone tag you our or when you, well- basically when you mess up.”

Cas’s eyes went wide at the mention of his exact fear and Sam clapped him on the shoulder. “You’ll be fine. We’re all pros here and we all mess up. It’s a good group. Everyone’s relaxed and the mistakes are funny, not embarrassing. I’ll introduce you and Charlie at the beginning.”

“Sure. Whatever is fine.”

“Cool.” Sam glanced at his watch. “I’m going to go check on my brother… who should be here by now.” He laid his cello on his side against the wall and the bow on top and went off to find the leader of the group. Cas unpacked his violin and was almost ready when Charlie came over, her violin and bow dangling from one hand.

“You ready for this? I haven’t done this before either, so… it’s exciting!” she finished lamely.

“Hey, guys- sorry, I’m late.”

Cas turned, but he already knew Dean’s voice so well that he knew without a doubt that it was him.

Dean was on stage at the piano stacking some pages there and moving the piano to the angle he wanted it. He hadn’t looked out at the group yet, but Charlie turned to Cas, eyes wide and mouth open.

“I didn’t know either,” Cas said. “Close it up, Bradbury.”

Charlie ended up turned around. “That’s the guy you’ve been--you know--for the last two days.”

Cas laughed. “Yeah. It’s fine, Charlie.”

“I was trying to set you up with his brother!”

“God, Charlie- shut up.”

Sam was leading Dean over and Cas overheard something about “some new players.” Cas grabbed Charlie’s arm and turned her to greet them.

“This is Cas Novak and Charlie Bradbury- both violin.”

“Oh my god.” Dean muttered.

“What?”

“Uh, this is-” Dean cleared his throat. “the guy I told you about.”

“What?” Sam’s face crunched in confusion, but then his entire face went red and his mouth dropped open. “Oh,” he said. “Um... I guess I should get to know you better since you’re going to be my brother-in-law.”

“Sam!” Dean hissed, pink spreading across his cheeks and down his neck.

“What?” Cas turned to Dean.

“Oh, he just thinks you’re the best guy he’s ever met and he told me yesterday afternoon that he is going to marry you.” Sam grinned smugly and slapped him on the back. “Congratulations.”

Cas turned back to Dean. “Um…”

“Cas, I…” Dean trailed off, glared at his brother then his eyes dropped down to the ground. Cas took him by the hand and pulled him out the door and into the hall.

Dean leaned back against the wall. “I’m sorry, Cas. My brother is an idiot and never should have said-”

“Is it true?” Cas stepped into his space, hands tracing up Dean’s sides. “Why did you say that?” he asked softly.

“Have you ever felt like this with anyone?” Dean’s breath hit his cheek and Cas turned to him, swiping his tongue across Dean’s lower lip and kissing him when he opened his mouth slightly.

“No,” Cas said.

“So I said that to my idiot brother because… I don’t know, Cas. You’re different.” Dean leaned his forehead against Cas’s, eyes closed. “Please don’t let this ruin things.”

“Charlie asked if I was staying for you or work.” Cas said casually, his hands still wandering Dean’s body. He parked them at Dean’s waist where he could feel the tension in his body.

Dean’s breath caught. “What did you say?”

“I told her I didn’t know, but I’m pretty sure it’s you.”

Dean’s head popped up from its position of dismay and his face brightened. “Yeah?”

Cas kissed him. “Yep. I mean we haven’t had a dinner with an actual conversation yet, but I have a feeling we’ll work it out.”

Dean huffed a laugh against his neck. “I’m sorry,” he said.

“For saying you like me enough after two days to marry me? Don’t be sorry. Seriously flattering.”

Dean kissed him. “Thank you for being amazing about this. I’m going to kill my brother.”

The door opened and Charlie poked her head out. She caught sight of the two of them, Cas’s hands practically up Dean’s shirt and Dean’s face tucked into Cas’s neck and laughed.

“Stop making out and get in here. We have music to play.”

Dean grinned at Cas. “She's right,” he said, letting him step back. “So you’re a violinist?” Dean asked and Cas laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really appreciate your comments.
> 
> This AU is still open for another story in the series.
> 
> You can find me and my writing at captainawesomeellie.tumblr.com


End file.
